shadowsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Face Off (Season 1.5)
The first unofficial Face Off season featured twelve prosthetic makeup artists competing in a series of challenges to create makeup effects. The winner received $100,000 and a year's supply of makeup. The season premiered on January 26, 2011. Judges *Conor McCullagh *Nicole Chilelli *Rayce Bird *McKenzie Westmore (Host) Contestants *Charles *Tom *Todd *Shanon *Sarah *Roger *Mary *Amanda *Roberto *Shanato *Dan *Ray Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Anamosity" *'Foundation Challenge:' to create an original make-up, that shows your personality and uses one object from the welcome party. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Todd *'Spotlight Challenge:' to create a human-animal hybrid based on either King Cobra, Vulture or Rhino. :Top Looks: ::Charles & Shanon - King Cobra ::Roberto & Amanda - Rhinosaraus :Safe: ::Tom & Mary - Rhinosaraus ::Todd & Roger - Vulture :Bottom Looks: ::Ray & Shanato - Vulture ::Dan & Sarah - King Cobra :Winner: Charles :Eliminated: Dan Episode 2: "Under Your Skin" *'Foundation Challenge:' to create a unique tatoo that has meaning to you. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Sarah *'Spotlight Challenge:' to do a nude body paint on a model to make him/her fit into the chosen back drop. :Top Looks: ::Sarah - Earthquake ::Todd - Moon Surface ::Amanda - Burning city :Safe: ::Charles - Graveyard ::Shanon - Pyrimads ::Roger - Mountain side ::Shanato - Forest ::Roberto = Winter wonderland :Bottom Looks: ::Ray - Gun rack ::Tom - Cave ::Mary - Picture Frame :Winner: Sarah :Eliminated: Ray Episode 3: "Alien Ambassadors" *'Spotlight Challenge:' In teams of two create a unique alien that would hail from one of the planets in our solar system. :Top Looks: ::Charles & Sarah - Neptune ::Shanon & Mary - Venus :Safe: ::Amanda & Roberto - Mars :Bottom Looks: ::Shanato & Roger - Saturn ::Tom & Todd - Mecury :Winner: Charles :Eliminated: Shanato Episode 4: "Evil to the Core" *'Spotlight Challenge': Design an original Slasher movie villain. :Top Looks: ::Tom: Face-Lift, a face-stealing carnival freak. Tagline: Meet the man of 1,000 faces. ::Roger: The Experiment, a bug inspired genetic anomally. Tagline: Science Kills. ::Sarah: Cold-Blooded, a frost-bitten eskimo killer. Tagline: This frost will bite :Safe: ::Todd: DEEP!, a shark inspired sea monster. Tagline: Don't go in the water. ::Roberto: At Your Service, a skeletal butler. Tagline: He will answer your call ::Amanda: Woman Horror, bloody mary. Tagline: hat's not a woman, it's Bloody Mary :Bottom Looks: ::Mary: Student Body, a burn victim seeking revenge. Tagline: Revenge will kill you ::Charles: Ancient Returns, a mummified ancient priest. Tagline: On your honor, he will come. ::Shanon: Scared Silly, a frail on deranged cirus clown. Tagline: Clowns just got a lot more scary. :Winner: Tom :Eliminated: Mary Episode 5: "Swap Attack" *'Foundation Challenge:' to creat facial hair based on the costume their models were wearing. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Charles *'Spotlight Challenge:' to take engaged couples and turn the bride into the groom and the groom into the bride. :Top Looks: ::Shanon & Todd - Shawn & Juliet ::Roger & Roberto - JD & Elliot :Safe: ::Sarah & Charles - Ross & Raechel :Bottom Looks: ::Amanda & Tom - Mike & Molly :Winner: Shanon :Eliminated: Amanda Episode 6: "Rock the Dead" *'Spotlight Challenge:' to make a zombie make up based on a music type, that can withstand a hard rock performance. :Top Looks: ::Tom - Folk ::Charles - Classical :Safe: ::Shanon - Punk ::Sarah - Metal :Bottom Looks: ::Roger - Rap ::Roberto - Techno ::Todd - Country :Winner: Tom :Eliminated: Roger & Roberto Episode 7: "Family Feud" *'Spotlight Challenge': to disguise yourself to try to fool a loved one. :Top Looks: ::Shanon - (Adam (boyfriend) Henry) ::Tom - (Allie (daughter) Kendra) :Safe: ::Charles - (Danielle (wife) Niko) ::Todd - (Lezley (wife) Barbra) :Eliminated: ::Sarah - (Tommy (boyfriend) Erika) :Winner: Shanon Episode 8: "The Last Spotlight Challenge" *'Spotlight Challenge': to pick a Disney movie and re-imagine the hero and villain to a specific theme. ::Todd - assisted by Amanda & Dan - reimagined Aladdin as a horror story. ::Tom - assisted by Ray & Shanato - reimagined an outer space The Lion King. :Eliminated: ::Shanon - assisted by Roberto & Mary - reimagined an industrial Beauty and the Beast' :Winner: ::Charles - assisted by Sarah & Roger - reimagined a post apocolyptic Monsters Inc.